The pain within
by Insert a Catchy Penname Here
Summary: "Battling Red Ranger didn't free my curse," his midnight eyes were full of pain and sadness, purple rings under them. "You said I might could," the blonde looked up shyly, "so what is it I can do to help?"
1. Dueling Red Ranger

The pain within 1

Author Note: Yellow! Okay, this story is for PJO-H2O SUPER FANS' contest! Bye the way guys, ENTER IT! Do it for me! Anyway, this isn't my ship, BUT a rule IS to use a lesser known couple. And from what I have seen, THIS AIN'T KNOWN! :D Lol. Enjoy! And, by the way…

***Disclamier* **I do not own a five thousand page long document in five doc print, so I don't own PRS. If I did, the show would be way more romantic and complex!

Now for da' story!

**XXXXX **

Jayden knew he was going to have to battle Decker. And he had the strangest feeling that battle was coming very soon. He'd been putting pretty much all his time into training himself and trying to conquer symbols. It took Mentor telling him being tired wasn't helping anything to get him off the dojo course and into bed. The Samurai took turns wrestling him down and forcing some food into him in his haste to get out for training.

"I'm worried about Jayden," Mia looked troubled one morning when he seemed even more out of whack than normal.

"I know," Emily agreed, "I'll go talk to him."

The Yellow Ranger headed for the dojo, where Jayden was murdering a dummy. In one powerful sweep of his fire smasher and a complex patter from his sword, it was reduced to ashes.

"Wow," she commented, "you've been working really hard."

Wiping the sweat off his soaked forehead, he puffed, "Not hard enough." But she held him back before he went on to another dummy.

"Look," she faced him, "none of us want us to see you get hurt. Come inside, rest. There is life outside of training."

"I'm battling Decker," he looked at the youngest Ranger, "today."

"Today?" she paled a little, "how do you know?"

"I've been having these dreams," he spoke as he whacked on a dummy, "and he's in them. He told me how he wants the Ultimante Duel to be today in the afternoon, at the place where we confronted with we faced Robtis."

"Jayden, you must be so scared," Mia ignored their stares at her when she came up from spying in the bushes.

"I am," he admitted, "but I have to beat him. I've got to do this."

"We'll go with you," Mia pulled out her samuraizer.

"Yeah," Emily agreed, doing the same.

"Oh, no you won't," he took their morphers and ignored the protests, "you two are going to stay right here with Mike, Kevin, and Antonio." (Yeah, I decided to let Wesley sit this one out. :D)

"Come on," Emily whined, "we want to help!"

"No," the Red Ranger told them firmly.

"No fair," Mia started to pout with the Yellow Samurai.

"I see a pouty Yellow Ranger," a familiar voice spoke from nearby.

"And I see a pouty Pink Ranger," another familiar voice agreed.

Mike and Kevin came up, chuckling.

"Very funny," Mia glared at them, "hardy har-har."

Grinning evilly, the Blue Ranger started tickling her. She squealed with laughter, running from his fingers. Mike came closer to Emily, and she screamed, running away. He chased her down, grabbing her against his body and grabbing a running Mia in one arm as she passed. Kevin pulled her into arms, and the two male Samurai started to tickle the female Samurai. They shrieked with laughter, trying to free themselves.

Jayden chuckled before turning back to the dummy. They didn't deserve to be hurt, and he couldn't put them at risk in his fight. Suddenly, the GAP sensor buzzed. Antonio rushed out, and Mentor informed them it was at the place where they'd fought Robtish.

"We're helping him," Emily murmured to Mia as they were freed, "whether he likes it or not."

But when everyone reached for their Samuraizer, they discovered them gone.

"Sorry, guys," Jayden held all their morphers in his hands, "but this is for your own good." He tucked them into his belt and rushed off.

They tried to go after him, but a fire wall towered over them, blocking the exit. Meanwhile, Jayden skidded to a stop. Decker was in Niloc form, his cold red eyes boring a whole in his soul.

"Red Ranger," he drew his sword, "you have finally come to accept my battle."

Jayden pulled out his own morpher and made his symbol, striking it hard. Now clad in his samurai uniform, he charged out at him. Urmmasa struck him, feeling like fire on his skin. Grunting, he drove the Nilock back and tried to dodge the sword. Every cut stung, and suddenly, it turned into a blue flame. He was burned and weakened bad. The Fire Samurai collapsed, his suit vanishing.

"Jayden!" five voices screamed. He saw the fuzzy image of his team running to him.

"What?" he groaned, praying he was seeing and hearing things.

"My element is water," Kevin rung out his soaking clothes from a tidal wave he'd drove down the water with, "here we go." He snatched up the samuraziers, allowing them to morph.

The Red Samurai watched in horror as his team battled Decker. He struggled, trying to get to his feet, but Mia pulled him back down.

"Sleep, you need it," she smiled under her mask, "we've got this."

He pouted to her, and she was about to chide him when they heard a scream. Their heads whipped around to see a Yellow Ranger being held by the wrist by Decker, who was trying to hold onto her.

"Yellow Ranger," he spoke, making her stop screaming, "you will come with me. The Red Ranger was a worthy opponent. My craving has been filled. It didn't break the curse, and I don't think that killing him will free me. But I know something that can."

He wrapped his arms around her in a restraint, then vanished into a GAP. Her screams echoed out, but she was gone.

Author Note: DUN-DUN-DUN!


	2. Didn't mean to make you cry

The pain within 2

Emily whimpered, her knees tightly onto her chest. Her face was hidden in her knee caps, and she was shaking hard. Her fear and terror was very apparent. Decker sat across from her, now in human form, his sword out as he cleaned it. Finally, his coal eyes met into her hazel ones. The firelight shown on her face dimly, and he saw the terror and moisture in her hazels.

"You can relax," he finally spoke.

"Never," she only tensed up more at those words, "you kidnap me and you want me to _relax_?"

"Battling the Red Ranger didn't cure my curse," his midnight eyes gazed onto her, purple rings under them.

"You said I could help," she blonde spoke, looking up shyly, "what can I do?"

"Yellow Ranger, love is what put me in this terrible curse," he told her, moving a little closer to the blonde, "and love may just be able to put me out."

Her hazels widened at the rogue warrior.

"You have a golden heart. You possess something out of all the Rangers," he explained, "The Blue Ranger's discipline, the Green Ranger's rebellion, the Red Ranger's stubbornness, the Pink Ranger's heart, the Gold Ranger's humor. You have everything as well as an adorable bubbly nature to you."

Her cheeks got a light pink tint.

"You like my complements," he noticed the blush, "I can give you anything your heart desires."

"Decker, I don't know," she lowered her eyes, "I mean, the Samurai are my family. I don't want to betray them."

He got closer, and she could feel his hot breath on her face.

"You will fall in love me," he told her, "and you will free me from this terrible curse, whether you want to or not."

She widened her, then tried to unlock the fighting nature she'd gotten from Jayden. She swallowed her fears and tried to look tough.

"I will never fall for you," she told him, "so let me go and let's save a pointless affair, kay?"

He grabbed her shoulders, fingers digging into her shoulders. She whimpered, fears coming back up and her trembling, preparing to be struck. He glare was horrid, and she was terrified to pieces. Her eyes were closed, but she saw through her lashes his expression turn to guilt.

"I'm sorry, Yellow Ranger," his voice was gentle, full of sorry, "I didn't mean to scare you like that."

Then he noticed the tears going down her cheeks.

"I am so sorry," he let go of her shoulders, "I didn't mean to make you cry." He started to wipe her tears.

He noticed the flow going faster. She started sniffing her running nose, and whimpering. She was trying to hold back her loud sobs trying to break free. She let one wail go, but he pulled her against his chest. His chest was warm and soft, and smelled just like cinnamon.

"I deserve to hear your sobs," he spoke softly into her ear, "when I get irritated or mad, I will remember her sobs. Then I will control it."

She started to sob without control. Her tears soaked his white rob as she blew her nose on a torn piece off his shirt. He looked ashamed and tortured as she wailed, but he listened to it all. When she was sobbing more softly, he rubbed her trembling back and murmured words of comfort until she was wiping the gentle tear flow from her stained red cheeks.

"Better?" he asked gently.

"Thank you for putting up with that," she sniffed, giving him a small smile.

"There it is," he purred lovingly to her, "that beautiful smile."

She giggled weakly. Suddenly, she started to hiccup.

"Come on," he chided her, titling up her chin, "none of that now."

She started to laugh and hiccup harder. He grinned wickedly, then started to tickle her under the ribs. She was laughing so hard a hiccup couldn't make it in now.

"S-st-stop!" she giggled loudly.

He wrapped his arms around her again, and she nuzzled into him a little bit. Maybe, just maybe, she would fall in love…


	3. Three things

The pain within 3

Emily yawned as sunlight beat down on her face. She'd fallen asleep in Decker's arms, and now he was laying on the ground, his white coat still wrapped around her. She felt small, warm, and secure on his stoked up chest. Sighing in contentment, she curled back against his chest and closed her eyes again.

When she woke up again, they were moving. He had her in his white robe, and he carried her piggyback through the forest. Yawning and blinking, she mumbled to him.

"Where are we going?"

"I'm taking you back to The Shiba House," he told her, "it's not safe for you to stay around me."

"What?" she whispered, "but I want to stay with you."

"I want to be with you, but your health and safety is all that matters to me now," he set her down as the white building came into view, "I shall return for you. You will know when the time is right."

"Oh," she blinked back moisture, knowing she had to be strong, "but why me? Why not Mia?"

"She doesn't have the spirit you posess," he looked like he was holding back something, but she wasn't sure what, "and I love yours. You're cute ,bubbly, and innocent. That's what I love in girls. You've got the spirit of no other." Something flickered for a nanosecond in his black eyes, but she disgaurded it.

"I understand," she stood on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, "I will see you soon."

"It's a promise," with that, he was gone, along with his coat.

She shivered in the coldness. Was he keeping secrets from her? Was he trying to set her in a trap? Then why did he act so kindly to her and sooth her crying? Did he truly love her?

Confusion globbed in her mind as she climbed the hill. She decided to make excuses for the team. They didn't need to know yet. She found the house empty, and her soul panged. That's what it was without Decker: Empty. She went into her and Mia's room to lay down on the bed.

There were some things she knew for sure now.

One: That he loved her deep and was trying to protect her.

Two: That the pain within her would eat at her until she was with him.

And three: She loved him, too.

Sighing, she scribbled a note out:

_There's no time now, I'll explain later. Be mad when I come back. ~Emily _

She laid down her Ape Zord onto the note and her samuraizer. She wouldn't need those anymore. Taking a deep breath, she went outside and ran, vanishing into a GAP she made.

"I will find you, Decker," she whispered to herself.

But that was only the start.

Author Note: Okay, I decided to do a series kinda' thing! :D :D :D All my stories are sort of like that, but only this story is for da' contest! Anyway, the next installement is coming soon to an internet near you! Authors together, Writing Forever! :D :D :D


End file.
